jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Hime Kyun Fruit Can
|genre = J-Pop, J-Rock }} (ひめキュンフルーツ缶) is an idol group. They were formed in 2010 as a local idol group based in Ehime. The original members were seven full members and seven Kenshuusei, called Hinakyun (ひなキュン). The original line-up graduated from the group in October 2017, and the group restarted with new members in November. They have also released music under the name Barikyun!! (バリキュン!!). Members Current Members *Nakamura Momoka (中村百花) - Leader (Joined November 2017) *Nakano Kyoka (中野京香) (Hiatus) (Joined November 2017) *Tomozawa Haruka (友澤春香) (Joined November 2017) *Horie Kou (堀江洸) (Joined November 2017) *Horii Riho (堀井梨穂) (Joined November 2017) *Tomochika Yuma (友近由麻) (Joined December 2017, Graduating February 2020) *Miyamoto Kurena (宮本紅) (Joined August 2018) *Furuya Narumi (古谷那瑠美) (Joined September 2019) Former Members *Hasebe Moeka (長谷部萌香) (Original Member, Graduated November 2011) *Abe Ayumi (阿部愛友実) (Original Member, Withdrew March 2012) *Watanabe Emina (渡部恵美奈) (Original Member, Withdrew March 2012) *Kono Honoka (河野穂乃花) (Original Member, Graduated June 2017) *Okumura Mayuri (奥村真友里) (Original Member, Graduated October 2017) *Okamoto Mai (岡本真依) (Original Member, Graduated October 2017) - Center *Tanio Sakurako (谷尾桜子) (Original Member, Graduated October 2017) - Leader *Kikuhara Yuria (菊原結里亜) (Original Member, Graduated October 2017) *Shinyama Misa (新山美沙) (Joined August 2018, Fired November 2018) *Miyazaki Mao (宮崎愛央) (Joined November 2017, Left December 2018) *Nagao Mana (長尾茉南) (Joined November 2017, Graduated March 2019) Former Kenshuusei *Komiyama Erika (小宮山えりか) (Original Member, Graduated September 2010) *Ohara Ayu (大原歩) (Original Member, Left December 2010) *Kadota Mayu (門田茉優) (Original Member, Left December 2010) *Yamaoka Rin (山岡凛) (Original Member, Graduated May 2011) *Kawabata Manami (川畑愛美) (Original Member, Graduated May 2011) *Tanaka Sahara (田中咲葉良) (Original Member, Graduated June 2011) *Kinosita Asumi (木下あすみ) (Joined Unknown, Graduated April 2013) *Okada Risa (岡田梨里) (Joined Unknown, Graduated April 2013) Discography Albums *2012.08.01 Ren'ai Miracle!! (恋愛ミラクル!!) *2013.09.25 Jounetsu, Emotion. ~REAL IDOROLL GIFT~ (情熱、エモーション。〜REAL IDOROLL GIFT〜) *2014.12.24 Dengeki Princess (電撃プリンセス) *2016.02.17 Tengoku Gimmick (天国ギミック) Compilation Albums *2012.07.18 LOCAL IDOL BEST! Best Albums *2017.08.02 Kira -BEST- (煌-BEST-) Mini Albums *2017.02.15 Nouten Drop ~Present For HIMEKYUN~ (脳天ドロップ~Present For HIMEKYUN~) Singles *2011.03.09 Renai Energy Hoson no Housoku (恋愛エネルギー保存の法則) (Indies) *2011.05.18 Koi no Prison (恋のプリズン) (Indies) *2011.08.03 8-bun no 1 no Breath (8分の1のブレス) (Indies) *2012.03.28 Koi ga Tomaranai (恋が止まらない) (Indies) *2012.04.11 Koi no Binetsu (恋の微熱) (Indies) *2012.06.27 Tatoeba no Monster (例えばのモンスター) (Indies) *2013.01.23 Killer Tune (キラーチューン) (Indies) *2013.03.27 Buzzword (バズワード) (Indies) *2017.12.23 STAND UP!! (Indies) *2018.08.25 Raimei-lie mey- (雷鳴-Lie mey-) (Indies) *2013.08.07 Andante (アンダンテ) *2013.12.18 Moratorium (モラトリアム) *2014.04.16 Harukanata (ハルカナタ) *2014.08.27 Paradigm (パラダイム) *2015.04.15 TEAR DROPS *2015.09.09 Kakusei Mirai (覚醒ミライ) *2016.09.07 Iyo Damashii Otome Bushi (伊予魂乙女節) *2017.03.08 Kokoro Tsunagaru (ココロツナガル) Limited Edition Singles *2011.07.02 Matsuyama Kakumei (松山幕情) *2013.07.01 Tabema Showtime (たべまショータイム) (as Macle) *2013.10.01 Ryuusei Train (流星トレイン) *2015.02.11 Koi no BRKN!! (恋のBRKN!!) (as Barikyun!!) *2015.06.10 Takochiu. (たこちう。) *2015.08.01 Happy☆Mappy *2015.12.02 Ano Sakamichi wo Kake Agare! (あの坂道を駆け上がれ！) (as Barikyun!!) *2016.01.10 Fuuzen Zetsugo (風前絶後) DVDs *2014.10.08 Manatsu Yugi "HimeKyun wasn't built in a day" Live In Oita! (真夏遊戯“HimeKyun wasn't built in a day”Live In Oita!) *2016.01.10 Ifurinrin ~Run before the wind Indo Daisho~ (威風凛々～Run before the wind 第一章～) Other Releases *2011.04.04 Hime Kyun Shashin Can (ひめキュン写真缶) Gallery Hime-kyun-fruit-can.jpg Hkfruitcan.png External Links *Website *YouTube *Twitter Category:Groups Category:2011 Debuts Category:Girl Groups Category:8 Member Group Category:2010 Group Formations Category:Idol Groups Category:14 Member Group Formations